One aspect of the invention relates to a pump device, comprising i. an impeller; ii. a pump housing which at least partly surrounds an interior region, having an inlet and an outlet, wherein the impeller is located within the interior region of the pump housing; wherein the pump housing comprises at least one first subregion and at least one further subregion; wherein the first subregion comprises a ceramic, wherein the further subregion comprises a metal, wherein at least one part of the first subregion and at least one part of the further subregion are connected to one another. One aspect of the invention further relates to a housing which comprises the features described for the pump housing.
One aspect of the invention also relates to a method for producing a pump housing, comprising the steps: a. providing a first material; b. providing a further material; c. forming a pump housing precursor, wherein a first subregion of the pump housing is formed from the first material and wherein a further subregion of the pump housing is formed from the further material; and d. treating the pump housing precursor at a temperature of at least 300° C.
Pump devices having rotors or impellers are known. Some pump devices have, as conveying route for a fluid to be conveyed, a pump housing in the form of a pipe. This often contains an impeller which is, for example, driven by a motor situated outside of the conveying route via a drive shaft. The pump housing is fastened to the pump device via one or more mounting elements. This type of retention can involve various disadvantages. Firstly, an additional work step is required in order to attach the mounting. This increases the production costs and is resource-inefficient. Furthermore, the connection between the pump housing and the mounting is not without tension owing to the production process or owing to the connecting means used, for example screws or rivets. This is because materials different to those for the pump housing are usually selected for the mountings and/or connecting means. Because of these tensions, the connections of the mounting to the pump housing deteriorate over time. Furthermore, especially in the case of very small pumps, it is extremely important for the pumps to be produced in a space-saving manner. This applies in particular to pumps which are to be implanted into a body. A space-saving construction is more difficult to realize for pumps having a multiplicity of individual parts than for a pump having a smaller number of individual parts.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to at least partly overcome the disadvantages arising from the prior art.